Shooting
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: SasuSaku. Oneshot. AU. Sasuke se imaginó muchas veces situaciones de puro terror en el hospital. Pero nada lo preparó para ver a Sakura con un arma apuntándole en la cabeza. Completo


**Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Pareja** : SasuSaku  
 **Rate:** K+  
 **Autora:** Kao  
 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Grey's Anatomy tampoco.

.

.

.

.

.

Todas las mañanas eran diferentes en el hospital. Eso Sakura lo sabía, por eso no le resultó extraño cuando un hombre en el ascensor le preguntó por la oficina de Tsunade.

\- Está en el tercer piso. Bajando del ascensor dobla a la izquierda, es la tercera puerta. - respondió mirando la planilla de pacientes del día. Tenía la cirugía de Umino-san, y antes de eso tenía que ver a Itachi. Rio dentro suyo, tenía a su hermano como medico en el mismo hospital pero prefería atenderse con ella. _Ya me imagino la cara de Sasuke cuando lo vea._

\- Muchas gracias. Ha sido muy amable. - Respondió el hombre. - Estuve buscándola toda la mañana.

\- No hay problema - contestó saliendo del ascensor.

Su oficina estaba en el segundo piso, Tsunade, Sasuke e Itachi ya se encontraban allí. Sasuke con un café en la mano, con cara de malos amigos. Tsunade con más planillas con ojeras más pronunciadas que las de Orochimaru.. E Itachi los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Buenos días!

\- Yo no se como haces para soportar, no solo a uno, sino a DOS Uchicas. 10 minutos con ellos y ya quiero enviarlos lejos de aquí. - Respondió Tsunade. Antes que Sasuke o Itachi le pudieran responder, le dejo las planillas en el escritorio. - No quiero cargarte con más trabajo, pero tengo que pasarte algunas de mis cirugías. Tengo que ir a ver a los abogados por una demanda.

-¿ Al hospital?

\- Si, pero no tienes que preocuparte. - Negó con la cabeza. - Naruto llamó ayer, Hinata tuvo contracciones por lo que creo que esta semana tenemos que programar la césarea. Arreglá una fecha con Shizune donde estemos las dos.

\- De acuerdo Tsunade-sama.

La rubia avanzó hacia la puerta. -Y tú – dijo señalando a Sasuke. - Dile nuevamente que si entra con una cámara a mi sala de parto, lo voy a anestesiar y Boruto será lo último que vea.

\- Hn.

Sakura rió y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Aceptó el café que le extendió Sasuke. Tomó un sorbo y suspiró. Con el trabajo que le dio Tsunade, esta noche no iría a casa. Miró a Sasuke y él entendió lo mismo.

\- Hoy tengo guardia, te espero.

\- Gracias. Pero creo que voy a demorar más que eso.

\- Te espero igual.

Sakura le sonrió.

\- Aunque me encante verlos a los dos juntos, Sasuke, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer? Necesito unos segundos a solas con Sakura-chan. - Habló Itachi mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa en los ojos.

\- Tch, - Sasuke miró por última vez a Sakura y salió.

\- ¿No te cansas de molestar a tu hermano, Itachi-san? - dijo Sakura poniéndose la bata blanca.

\- Nunca

\- ¿Te siguen dando dolores de cabeza? - le preguntó examinándole los ojos.

\- Si, y esta vez la visión se me nubla.

\- Creo que llegó la hora de someterte a la cirugía Itachi. Y quiero que empieces a usar anteojos de descanso. - Miró la hora. - Podemos ir a ver a Ino ahora, para que te de una segunda opinión.

\- Creo en ti Sakura. Mi familia ha tenido muchos problemas con la vista, no sería raro que tenga que pasar por una cirugía. Se que no es tu rama, pero te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para verme. - Ambos salieron de la oficina. - Okaa-san preguntó cuando vendrás a almorzar. Sabe que estas muy ocupada pero se preocupa que no estés comiendo bien.

\- Mikoto-san es muy amable. La semana que viene voy a estar menos ocupada, me daré una vuelta.

-Eso la pondrá muy fe-

De pronto se escuchó un balazo, un grito y el piso se convirtió en un caos. Itachi tomó a Sakura en brazos y la entró a una habitación. Por la ventana vieron a un hombre avanzar con un arma. Sakura lo reconoció como el hombre que estaba buscando a Tsunade.

\- Itachi! Ese hombre estaba preguntando por Tsunade hace unos minutos, - Sakura lo miró asustada. - kami, viajamos juntos en el ascensor.

\- Quedate aquí, llamaré a mi padre. Vendrá la policia. Hay que evacuar a los pacientes. Iré a ver si hay algún herido.

\- Sasuke esta al final de este pasillo. Tenía una cirugia programada – le dijo aterrada Sakura. - Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

\- Yo iré por él. Tu quedate aquí, te vendremos a buscar. - Le aseguró Itachi. - No te muevas Sakura.

Itachi salió. El hospital era un caos, vio pacientes y enfermeras corriendo por los pasillos. Itachi iría por Sasuke, pero alguien tenía que ir por Tsunade.

\- Lo siento Sasuke-kun.

Sakura salió y corrió hacia el lado contrario. Sasuke no la dejaría ir por Tsunade, Itachi la sostendría en brazos y él iría. Pero ella era cirujana general, y él neurólogo. Jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasara a Tsunade y ella no hubiese estado ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke se imaginó muchas veces situaciones de terror puro en el hospital. Pero nada lo preparó para ver a Sakura con un arma apuntándole en la cabeza mientras trabajaba con Tsunade.

\- No la toques. - Dijo Sasuke apenas conteniéndose. Itachi fue a buscarlo a la sala de operaciones, y le aseguró que Sakura estaba bien. Que estaba ilesa esperándolos en una habitación. Mayor fue su desesperación cuando no la encontró allí. Solo se le pudo ocurrir un lugar donde podía estar.

\- Sas-uke – dijo Sakura entre sollozos. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero sus manos estaban quietas sobre Tsunade. La bala le había perforado el pecho, no le tocó el corazón pero estaba en situación critica. Perdía mucha sangre.

\- Estoy aquí. - le respondió. El hombre le apuntó para luego volver a apuntarle a Sakura.

\- Deja de arreglarla. Deja que se muera. Se merece morir

\- Sakura,

\- Sasuke, no-no puedo. Ella- Sakura no podia hablar, pero sus manos se seguían moviendo. Había demasiada sangre y no podía ver nada. - Neji, succión. No puedo ver.

\- Te dije que dejes de operarla. Tengo un arma ya dispare una vez, no me importa usarla otra vez! - El hombre gritó. Sakura gimió.

\- No te atrevas a tocarla. Esa es la mujer que amo, si la tocas te mataré. - Podía sentir el calor de su sangre, sentía la cordura escaparse.

\- Los matare a ambos, no me importa. Ya no tengo nada que perder, solo tenía que morir ella, pero pueden morir los dos. - Apuntó nuevamente a Sakura. - Ahora, creo que te mataré a ti primero.

\- Basta – dijo Neji, levantando las manos. - Ya paré. Sakura, detente.

\- NO, Neji. No puedo. No voy a parar.

\- Sasuke, agarrala. - Neji miró al atacante. - Deja de que se acerque y la tome, no va a parar hasta que alguien la sostenga.

Sasuke avanzó hasta Sakura con los brazos levantados. Se acercó y la tomó.

\- No, Sasuke. Dejame ir! Tsunade-sama. - forcejeó Sakura.

\- Espera – dijo Neji al hombre que se estaba poniendo nervioso al ver a Sakura forcejear. - En solo unos segundos escucharas como su corazón deja de latir. Solo espera.

Sakura seguía forcejeando, pidiendo por favor que Sasuke la soltara. Tenía que salvar a Tsunade. Tenía-  
El pitido de la maquina se hizo intermitente. Al igual que el corazón de Tsunade.

\- No, no, no. Tsunade-sama!

\- Ahí esta. Está muerta. Su corazón dejó de latir. - dijo Neji.

-Ahora vete, antes de que llegue la policía. - replicó Sasuke abrazando con fuerza a Sakura. Ya no oponía resistencia. Su pecho estaba húmedo y Sakura no paraba de temblar.

El hombre suspiró, bajó el arma y salió de la habitación. De pronto Sasuke la soltó y corrió a la camilla. Neji ya estaba conectando los cables y ambos comenzaron a operar.

\- ¿Qué-? - dijo Sakura escuchando de nuevo el pitido del corazón de Tsunade. Miró desconcertada a Sasuke, Neji y de nuevo al monitor.

\- Va a estar bien, tenemos pulso. - le aseguró Sasuke. - Todo va a estar bien.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Tanto tiempo no? Espero que estén muy bien! Amo Grey's anatomy y estuve viendo episodios viejos y este es fenomenal. No pude no escribirlo.  
Beautiful Lie todavía esta sin terminar. I know. Años luz sin publicar nada.

Espero volver a publicar pronto!

Kao.-


End file.
